


Cuddles

by wheeinscheekdimple (seulgisorbit)



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Reminiscing, Wheesa - Freeform, lying in bed, mamamoo - Freeform, sorry moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulgisorbit/pseuds/wheeinscheekdimple
Summary: (Inspired by their latest LieV) As the mamamoo members chat, Hwasa gets reminiscent over their trainee days and remembers how much Jung Wheein needed her to help her sleep. One shot. Hwasa's first person POV.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy this is my first time properly writing a fic so forgive me if it's not that good. This is a short fluffy wheesa one shot that was basically inspired by their gayest vlive yet and if you haven't seen it by now then you're missing out my friend.
> 
> Also my first time writing in first person POV so don't be tooo hard on me! This is really short btw I wrote this like in the car.

"Have any of us put each other to sleep before?"

It was an honest question from Solar unnie which made my mind wander off before trying to answer it. This LieV is making me tired already...I feel so relaxed that I could put myself to sleep. But still, i think. Had I ever tried to put my members to sleep before? Maybe as trainees when nights were tough? Ha...it really has been too long--

"I have." says Wheein.

I turn to my right at Wheein-ah, bare faced but relaxed as she replies without any hesitation from unnie's question. Confused, I find my mouth opening just as solar unnie speaks up before me.

"Who?" she asks.

"Her."

Wheein declares to the room, but when she said it I knew she meant me. I still couldn't remember what she meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I couldn't fall asleep, you came and stayed with me."

Ah, now I remember. "I put you to sleep." I said.

"Yeah."

They were the nights when Wheein-ah had tough times fighting insomnia that I came and helped her sleep by cuddling next to her, or at least be by her side long enough for her to relax. I tried my best to comfort her, even during those nights when she got angry or moody from lack of sleep. Those nights, I cuddled her from behind, even when she kept shrugging me off at first. But I didn't care or mind. Eventually she wasn't bothered by the intimacy either. It became routinely sometimes. A necessity. If she needed me, I would always be there. I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"You little one~"

The members laugh, and Byul unnie teases, but I continue.

"Wheein doesn't need me to say 'Wheein~' like this," I say. "She just falls asleep by having someone next to her."

"Yeah."

To my right, she agrees, looking at me as I stare back, reading the silent "thank you's" in her eyes for the many times I was there to give her comfort. I smile back with my eyes to make sure she knows that I'd do it again a thousand times, if it meant that she slept peacefully un-disturbed every night.

"Have you ever heard of the phenomenon where you become drowsy after you touch something? Like if my mother gently touches me, I fall asleep on her lap," Byul says. "Have you ever experienced that before?"

I ponder the question, before Yongsun unnie speaks up.

"Not me. I just fall asleep well," she says. "I just lie down and think 'I'm sleepy' and I fall asleep straight away."

Byul laughs. "No one's quite like her."

Incredible. Completely different from Wheein's past sleeping habits. But I agree with Byul unnie. Falling asleep right away is something i wish I was able to do but couldn't, however unnie is amazing for being able to do so.

"I remember I had a hard time sleeping when I was a trainee," I say. "I couldn't sleep right away yet Yongsun closes her eyes and sleeps in 3 seconds."

Laughter emits from the members. It goes on peacefully like this for the remaining of the hour-long broadcast. It's hard to imagine us four lying still and not acting like eccentric 'beagle-dols' for once. But it's nice and relaxing.

I continue to feel sleepy as I make my way through a bag of crisps while reminiscing with my members about a lot of things. It's gotten to the point where we say goodbye to our viewers and rest for the night as we end the broadcast. I look up at the ceiling, now the tired audience as they log off vlive after this goodbye. I wave as lovingly as I can to the viewers before finally settling down to get ready to sleep.

It was an unconscious move, but I find myself shifting my arm and leg, wrapping myself around Wheein's torso and legs in a big koala-embrace as I cuddle her from behind. I retract my leg from its high place, since I don't want my position to be too awkward, but nonetheless Wheein-ah obliged and accepted the shift as she too, adjusted in her spot.

It's nothing special, nothing we both hadn't already done before. But as I'm here hugging my long-time best friend, the warm feeling in my chest resurfaces and the feeling of familiarity and comfort is back again. This time Wheein-ah isn't troubled by sleeping anymore. This time it's for both of us, out of habit. Out of necessity that I need to hold her close to me.

My lips meet her back and I subtly plant small kisses to it, as my way for saying goodnight without having to use any words.

From Wheein-ah, I know that a reply isn't necessary, when I know that she's calm and peacefully asleep--right where she's supposed to be.


End file.
